wikifrumefandomcom-20200216-history
Spellunga Swarthodiges Mannes
Oxmansc Wonne ick hier neding heb te dœn, wethor ick… Nean watordrup. Nean sonscain. Ick dwain wei, fram hoafd tœ fiet, an ean saghte laik undor ean hoap loaves, thie yærtaides flieyeth ovor mye sundor my evon te marken ; ond thonne, eans, fortelth thie kræw that hit hoarde, fram fer wey, evenean awainend. Tho, opon ick ean oay, kriep ick, a-etend sneaw, alickend that stilstænde wator, ond maine faindes scuddeth, wand anthe hea my adrinckend sieth, thonne witeth hea that ick ecierd bie. Ald-Saxisc Tho ik newiht her te donne hebbiu, wedaron ik… Nigen watardropo. Nigen sunnoscin. Ik dwinu fan hoƀide to foti to, innan klenumu like undar hope loƀum, jartidi fliogad oƀar mi ano mi eƀan te markonne ; endi thanne, enes, kreia fartelid that siu fan ferrumu gihorda eoman hwinandi. Tho opanon ik en oga, kriopu ik, etandi sneo, likkondi stillostandandi watar endi fiand minu skuddiad hwanda tho sia mi drinkandi sehad, tho witun sia that ik to hruggie gikerid bium. Ald-Englisc Ða ic nawiht her to donne hæbbe, wederge ic… Nan wæterdrupa. Nan sunnanscin, ic dwine on clænum lice under heape leafum. Geartida fleogaþ ofer me butan me efn to mearcienne ; ond þonne, anes, forteleþ crawe þæt heo æghwa hwinende gehyrde fram feorrum. Swa openge ic an eage, creope ic, etende snaw, licciende stillestandende wæter, ond mine feondas bifiaþ for þæm þe þa hi me drincende seoþ, þa witon hi þæt ic to hryge gecyrred beom. Niethorlondisc Als ik niets anders te doen heb, dan ga ik me verschuilen... Geen waterdruppel, geen zonneschijn, ik droog uit van kop tot teen net zoals een klein lijk onder een hoop bladeren, de jaargetijden vervliegen boven mij zonder dat ze me opmerken. En eens gaat de kraai vertellen dat hij iemand heeft horen huilen in de verte. Dan doe ik één oog open, ik kruip, eet de sneeuw en lik het smerige water, en mijn vijanden huiveren omdat als ze mij daar zien drinken, dan begrijpen ze dat ik er weer bij ben. Middol-Niethorthiedsc Alse ik nichtes anderes to don hebbe, danne schule ik... Keyn waterdrüppe, keyne sünnenschin, ik dröge vt van hövet to teen alse en lüttik lik vnder enen hope bledere, de jarestiden vörvleget över mi ane dat ze mi dan ok ermerket. Vnde enes kümet de kreyge vnde vörtellet dat se emant hörde de schreyde van vere. Dar opene ik en öge, ik kruepe vnde ete de sne vnde lecke dat vule water, vnde mine vigenden bevet wande alse ze mi drincken seet, dan vörstaet ze dat ik dar wedder bün. Niethorthiedsc As ik nix anners to doon heff, do gah ik mi verhüden... Keen Waterdroppen, keen Sünnschien, ik dröög ut vun Kopp bet Foot as en lütte Liek ünner en Hoop Blöder, de Johrstieden verfleegt över mi ahn dat se mi markt. Un eens kümmt de Kreih un vertellt dat se een wenen höör vun wiet her. Do maak ik een Oog apen, ik kruup un ik eet de Snee, ik leck dat fule Water, un mien Feenden trillt, vun wegen dat wannehr se mi drinken seht, do verstaht se, dat ik dor wedder bün. Fransc Quand je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je me retire… Plus une goutte d'eau. Plus un rayon de soleil. Je me dessèche, de la tête aux pieds, en un petit cadavre sous un tas de feuilles, les saisons me survolent sans me soupçonner ; et puis, un jour, la corneille raconte qu'elle a entendu au loin quelqu'un pleurer. Alors là, j'ouvre un œil, je rampe, mangeant la neige, léchant l'eau croupie, et mes ennemis tressaillent, car à me voir boire, ils comprennent que je suis de retour. Category:Oxmansc Category:Ald-Saxisc Category:Ald-Englisc Category:Fransc